


By the Shores of Contemplation

by A_Taupe_Fox



Series: Taupe's Ficlet Instruments Stories [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Ficlet Instruments: Wk. 3 - Abstract Reverie, Future Fic, Immortal Husbands, M/M, Meditation, Melancholy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 13:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20097673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Taupe_Fox/pseuds/A_Taupe_Fox
Summary: Some places are important.Magnus makes a point to return to certain places and give himself time to reflect.For The Ficlet Instruments Challenge - Week 3: Abstract Reverie





	By the Shores of Contemplation

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Painting: "Abstract Reverie" by Magdalena Morey.

Magnus closed his eyes and took a deep breath in. He could taste the water in the air. It was damp and cool. The wet from the ground had long since seeped through his clothing, but it didn’t register to Magnus’ mind. He was focused on the air, on breathing, on holding nothing in his mind but silence.   
  
Another breath.   
  
  
Another breath.   
  
  
It was cold, which made it all the more shocking when a warm hand appeared on his shoulder. Magnus’ eyes opened and he looked up.   
  
“Hey,” Alec said softly, “you told me to come get you when the sun was going down.”   
  
Magnus blinked and looked around. It had been a dull, grey day, but even so, the sky was starting to shade blue and lavender as night crept in.   
  
Magnus accepted Alec’s offered assistance to stand then stepped away. The evening was quiet, and Magnus wasn’t ready to break the silence.   
  


Luckily, Alec seemed to understand and they simply walked together, content to simply share the space together as they wandered through the crepuscular stillness. When they reached their cabin, the fire was still lit, filling the space with warmth and smoky, snapping crackle of wet wood burning. There was a metal pot full of water heating near the flame.   
  
Magnus settled onto a chair near the fire. Alec took the hot water and made steaming mugs of herbal tea. They took the time to sip their drinks, warming up in the cabin before Magnus finally spoke.   
  
“You could come with me.” It was a yearly vigil, where Magnus sat on the banks of Lake Lynn, underneath the sky that had been torn open, where there had been an unsealable rift to Edom. Where Magnus had left, truly believing he would never return.   
  
For Magnus, it was a time of contemplation. It was a day he took every year, to remind himself of who he was and where his powers had come from - how his power had increased unfathomably when Edom was destroyed. It was a day to remember how the world had changed over all the centuries since the battle that had nearly destroyed Alicante.   
  
Alec looked up when Magnus spoke, but then took a sip of his tea instead of answering. Finally, he sighed and shook his head. “Not yet.”   
  
Magnus frowned then reached out, taking Alec’s hand. “You don’t ever have to, if you don’t want to.”   
  
“I know,” Alec replied, “I will join you someday. Just… not yet.”   
  
For Alec, there was still too much to face on the shores of Lake Lynne. He wasn’t far enough away yet, that he could sit by the lake and seek peace. For him, the memories of battle and loss were still too strong. He knew though, that while he wasn’t there yet, soon he would be. In a few more years, he would join Magnus at the lake.   
  
He was in no hurry though. After all, they both had all the time in the world.


End file.
